Promise to Love
by VRG-80
Summary: It's the 5th anniversary for Dino and Hibari! What will happen when they train together? Written for D18 Day 2011! One-shot, Summary's kinda bad, I know...


**Hey guys:) My first D18 fic, so I'm realllyyyy sorry if its OOC:( anyway, this was written for D18 day… which ended about 1 hour ago._. Yeah. So, HAPPY BELATED D18 2011 THEN:D **

**This fic is dedicated to 3 people: The Dino and Hibari of my own Vongola family, and our baby Hayato bunny:D Dino, here's your long-time owed D18:D Hope you enjoy^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here! Well, except the plot:)**

_WHAM!_ My head contacted the floor once again as Kyoya managed to catch me off guard. Sighing inwardly, I got up to my feet again, bracing my whip once again. Ten years had already passed since the Ring Battles, but yet Kyoya had still continuously requested for me to train with him. Romario and Kusakabe-san both lined the walls of the training arena, both were looking at me concernedly and pityingly.

"Kyoya… Can we rest now? We're not preparing for any battles now, so why are you making me fight for..." I looked at my watch, "five hours non-stop today?" He ignored me. Totally ignored me. Raising an eyebrow, I sighed again as Kyoya launched himself towards me, Roll hovering in his wake. Jumping onto Scuderia, I easily evaded the hit as he took to the skies.

Roll was immediately sent into the sky, propagating as he travelled, leaving a trail of Cloud Hedgehogs as he progressed. Using them as stepping stone, Kyoya advanced, gaining on me, tonfas held threateningly in the air.

Left with no other choice, Scuderia and I used _Pegaso Super Salto Volante, _immediately turning some of the hedgehogs to ash. Jumping off Scuderia's back, my knee buckled a little, weakened after the continuous hits that Kyoya had administered to them a while ago.

Taking advantage of that very situation, Kyoya leapt down from the Cloud Hedgehog he was standing down, both legs slamming into my back, pushing me face down onto the floor.

Wincing as my nose nearly got crushed, I waited for Kyoya to get off me so that our fight would be able to continue. To my surprise, Kyoya rolled me so that I would be facing the ceiling and straddled me.

I was… Shocked. Absolutely and completely stunned. Yes, we have been a couple for approximately five years. But the most I had ever gotten out of it were a few hugs, and those were generally rebutted with whacks from Kyoya's tonfas. I just lay there, frozen, as Kyoya began staring down at me.

"Um… Kyoya… What are you – OW!" Getting up into a sitting position, I clutched at my stomach, where Kyoya had just directed a vicious hit. As I began complaining and rubbing at the abused area, I felt a feather light touch at my right pocket of my dress pants. I took no notice of it as after I had received the whack, Kyoya had gotten off me, and had decided to lie beside me right there on the floor.

Still rubbing my stomach, I lay back down beside Kyoya, grateful for the rest time he was giving me. Reaching out my free hand, I gripped Kyoya's right, pleased with the fact that he did not resist or pull away.

We just continued lying down like that, staring into the open blue sky, forming one of the most perfect memories that we had together. The two of us, at total peace with each other, just relaxing and enjoying the lovely weather together. Smiling, I closed my eyes…

Soon, I was shaken by Romario, dragging me out of the sweet dream I was having, something that involved Kyoya. Sitting up groggily, I noticed that the sky was already darkening, and Kyoya's back was still to be seen in the distance, walking back to the gigantic Vongola Mansion.

I looked at my watch again. At least two hours had past! Kyoya had stayed with me! Inwardly celebrating, I grinned and stood up, wincing when all the hits my body had sustained started to protest. I stretched once, and that was when Romario reminded me that I still had paperwork to do. Sighing once again, I started to walk towards my temporary office in Tsuna's Vongola Mansion.

As I relaxed into my leather chair, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and started on the pile of papers right in front of me. As I worked my way through the pile, I suddenly remembered that feather light touch, the feeling of something sliding into my pocket.

I reached into my pocket, and encountered something unfamiliar to my hands. Pulling it out, I gasped.

It was a glimmering promise ring with a stone set in, the same colour as Kyoya's beautiful steel grey eyes. I smiled as I slid it onto my finger, admiring how it looked on me.

Kyoya must have slipped it into my pocket when I was busy moaning about how mean he was to me. Laughing a little, I pulled open a drawer and took out a small box. Guess Kyoya was one step ahead of me! I wouldn't be needing that anymore, maybe I could give it to Tsuna so he can use it…

The feeling of indentations on the side of the ring distracted me from thinking of my younger brother. Flipping it over, I saw words that brought tears to my eyes.

'_Aisuru koto o yakusoku'_

_Promise to Love._

"I love you too, Kyoya!"

**Yeah I guess it's a little short, but yeah:) If you support 8018 along with D18 (both are awesome haha:D), please come read my other fic, titled **_**'What I would do for you'**_** Thanks:D Haha yes, this is shameless self promotion._. Reviews are fully welcome:D**


End file.
